May I Introduce
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Death is a part of life. Shippo just wants his family to meet the one he loves.


**May I introduce?**

**Inuyasha and Harry Potter short story Boylove3**

**~Inuyasha~Harry Potter~**

The young looking fox demon scanned the room and laughed at the various partygoers. Some were falling over drunk and others were getting erotically close together. He was nearly overwhelmed by the scent of arousal that was coming off the humans. He wove his way through the crowd to the bar where the music was quieter. He was not there to have fun. He was there to forget that he had just lost his home and several members of his family.

Ordering a drink Shippo prepared to drown his miseries. He was glad that his mother never returned to her own time after marrying Inuyasha. She would have been heartbroken at the deaths of her grandfather, mother and brother. Tears welled in Shippo's eyes as he downed his drink in one go.

"You look like hell," the red haired man sitting next to him commented.

Shippo glanced at the man and then down at his shoes. The human's scent was a strange mix of ash, singed hair and chemicals, but was diluted by a soft smelling aftershave. Shippo noticed the half hearted smile and the broken look in the man's eyes.

"I'm not surprised. You don't look great yourself," Shippo replied ordering a second drink.

"Drinking does not help," the man said picking up his own drink and downing it.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "What works to sooth the pain for you?"

The man glanced at him with a shy look. It seemed like the man wanted to answer, but could not work up the nerve to do so. The scent of arousal hit Shippo's nose as another man approached the red haired man. The new man was a blonde aristocratic looking male who leaned in to whisper in the man's ear.

"Want to come back to my place?" the blonde whispered with a lustful leer.

If Shippo can been drinking he would have choked. Luckily he did not, because a normal human would not have been able to overhear.

The red haired man shook his head, "Not again Draco. I don't want another one nighter."

Shippo blushed when he realised the implication that there had been a one nighter before. It sent arousal through his body as he wondered if the man would be interested in a date. He had been on more dates in the past ten years than he had in a very long time. Grandmother had asked why a five hundred year old handsome fox demon was still single with no children. It made him regret not marrying, or adopting when Kagome-mama was alive. It would have been amazing if he could have seen her doting on his children.

Shippo watched the blonde walk away when it hit him. The only family he had left was Sesshomaru and he doubted the dog demon would dote on his children. Great-Grandfather, Grandmother and Uncle Souta would never get the chance to meet any future kits he had. Tears ran down his cheeks at the realisation.

"Woah, are you alright?" the man said softly.

"I won't ever be able to introduce anyone to them. No boyfriends, no girlfriends, no babies, no one will ever meet them. They're gone," Shippo sobbed dissolving into hiccups.

"I like to think that when I die I could tell my brother everything he missed," the man said gently rubbing Shippo's back.

Shippo rested his head against the red haired man as his sobbing lessened. Shippo felt as though he was in a trance as he calmed himself. He pecked the man on the cheek before standing up.

"I think I will go home now," Shippo said blushing lightly at his emotional behaviour.

The red haired man appeared to be alarmed as he followed Shippo outside. Shippo paused to see what the other man was doing. The man's own grief ridden expression made Shippo's heart reach out to the man.

"Can I go home with you?" the man asked shivering in the night's cold. "I... I... please."

Shippo nodded softly, "I do not want to be alone either."

**~Inuyasha~Harry Potter~**

Shippo unlocked his apartment and led the red haired man inside. He brushed passed the man as he removed his jacket and smelt arousal from the human. He smiled softly at the confusion and lust that appeared on his companion's face as he placed a hand on the other's cheek. Shippo leaned in slowly as he brought their lips together. A slight gasped from the human allowed Shippo to deepen their connection.

Pulling away Shippo ran his hand through his hair. He felt the happiest he felt in days and it was thanks to the human he had picked up at a bar. He guided the man into his lounge room and relaxed for the first time in days. On the table was a picture of Great-Grandfather, Grandmother and Uncle Souta which he picked up and gently put it back on the mantelpiece.

"It's a nice place," the red haired man commented.

Shippo smiled, "Pretty different to a wizarding house."

The man froze, "You know?"

"Ain't human," Shippo explained. "I am human friendly though."

The man sat down on Shippo's couch in shock. He looked slightly panicked as Shippo sat beside him.

"My name is Shippo Higurashi and I am a fox demon," Shippo introduced himself.

"I'm George Weasley of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," the man said softly.

"Joke shop, cool," Shippo whispered as he leaned in again.

This time George threaded his fingers in Shippo's long red hair. The two men broke apart and smiled. Shippo ran his fingers over George's bandaged ear. He frowned at the hidden wound and let a little healing fox magic run into the wound. George moaned as he felt exhaustion wash away the pain of his injury. Shippo slipped a hand down to hold George's and led the man to his bedroom. Nothing happened that night other than the two men getting the best rest they had had in a while.

**~Inuyasha~Harry Potter~**

George visited Shippo whenever he had time to spare. Shippo's door was open to him at all times. Shippo was glad for someone who did not pity him. Shippo glanced at the photos of his family on the mantelpiece.

"Everyone, may I introduce George. He's kind of awesome and I like him a lot. I just want you to know that I'm happy again," Shippo spoke softly.

Shippo walked out to the hallway only to see George smiling at him. George pulled him into a kiss that made Shippo's head spin. Shippo blushed as George approached the photos and bowed in a Japanese greeting.

"Hello, I'm George and I am taking care of Shippo now. Fred, Shippo's family please do not worry about us anymore," George whispered knowing Shippo could still hear him.

Shippo smiled, "I think I love you."

George grinned, "I think I love you more."

Shippo laughed, "Liar."

George's grin widened, "I love you."

Shippo blushed as George wrapped his arms around Shippo's waist.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," George repeated peppering kisses on Shippo's neck.

Shippo moaned loudly before pushing George onto the couch. The two met in passionate kiss, then made love for the very first time.

**~Inuyasha~Harry Potter~**

"Go get him!" Fred shouts down at his twin.

Kagome hit her head on a cloud, "He had to draw our attention to him now. I don't want to see him doing that."

Kagome's Grandfather smiled brightly, "Grandbabies in the making."

Souta glanced at Inuyasha and Fred, "Does Grandpa realise that they are both guys."

Inuyasha shrugged and rolled his eyes at the human's antics. Slowly the cloud Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting on drifted away from the strange lecherous humans.

Fred burst out laughing, "I don't care! That was a golden joke. I can't wait for George to get here so I can tell him."

Kagome's mother sighed, "I don't think they realise how creepy this is."

Miroku gently caressed Sango's behind as he nodded, "Certainly creepy, but I'm learning new things every day."

**SLAP**


End file.
